I Want You
by abutterflyinawindstorm
Summary: - au, roman reigns x oc - Natasha Gage never wanted to get caught up in him, but that's exactly what happens when Roman Reigns intervenes on her behalf during a heated argument that's caught on camera during a live show. Now that she's trapped in a gimmick with him, what will happen when what's happening on screen starts to drift over to their private lives? r&r if you like.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT INFORMATION

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. If I did, hardcore would come back, because it's badass. And the diva's title would NOT be tit pink. Anyway, that being said, I own my original character, and this plot bunny that I'm going to try and keep going.

Whether or not it stays depends on you lovely readers. If you LIKE it, then review and let me know. If noone does, I'll most likely take it down, unless I get into writing it. REVIEWSARELOVED.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

"This is a temporary gimmick, Ms. Gage." Vince McMahon said sternly, as he looked over his glasses at her, smirking that know it all smirk of his.

"Let me get this straight.. If I want more screen time, I have to put up with that son of a bitch?" Natasha asked casually, her words icy as she looked at Vince, a brow raised.

" And make the crowd believe you enjoy every damn second of it, Ms. Gage. This is your test. If you can endure this, then we'll see about getting you a more permanent gimmick." Vince said with a smirk as he studied her intently, watched her thinking over his proposal.

"Why me though? I mean can't you get someone like AJ to do this shit? I do not do romance. Ever." Natasha said as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, not happy about the new gimmick, and not about to hide it from him just because he owned the fucking company, either.

"And neither does Mr. Reigns. Which should make this extremely interesting." Vince mused as he spoke again and said "If you hadn't gotten into that verbal altercation with your former boyfriend, on live television last week, and Roman hadn't intervened in it, this would have never come to me. So I suppose I owe you a thank you."

"And sir, I owe you a fuck you. Because you could give two shits less about anyone. We're all just pawns in some sick little game you play in your own god damn mind. Well, just know this.. if Reigns tries anything, and I mean anything, I'm out. I'm done and I'll fucking walk."

"Whatever you want to say, Ms. Gage. If I were you, I'd just be thankful you're finally getting camera time. I mean this is what you wanted, is it not?"

"Not like this, McMahon. I did not want it like this." Natasha said stiffly as she turned on her stiletto and stormed out of the office he kept backstage, growling to herself as she walked at a speedy pace down the hallway, and out the door to the garage, for a smoke.

As she lit her cigarette, she sat glaring off into the darkness.

" This is all Sandow's fault. If he hadn't pushed me, on camera, again, this would not be happening to me. That snarky son of a bitch. I only thought I hated him when we dated. Now I KNOW I hate him."

A laugh from behind her had her looking back over her shoulder, only to find an amused Roman Reigns propped casually against a wall, arms crossed, observing her quietly.

"What the hell do you think is so funny?"

" Oh nothing, just wondering which part makes you madder.. The fact that you're stuck with me, or the fact that you know deep down that you might actually LIKE being stuck with me.."

She glared then stood, brushing past him, as he stopped her and then managed a smile as he said casually, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope."

" What was I supposed to do? Let him keep on belittling you in public, on camera like that?" Roman asked quietly, as she growled, bit her lip, stared at him for a split second, then tore her arm from his grasp and stormed back inside.

He leaned his head back against the wall. Why the hell hadn't he just stayed out of that whole thing when it happened?

Because apparently, as much as Natasha Gage loathed her ex boyfriend, Damien, she loathed him almost as equally. Or at least that's how it looked for the moment.

Which kind of sucked really, because he'd sort of had a thing for her since she'd started on NXT.

"Story of my fucking life." Roman muttered as he raked his hands through his long dark hair and shrugged, walking back into the building.

Maybe he could change her mind about him..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTES

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. If I did, hardcore would come back, because it's badass. And the diva's title would NOT be tit pink. Anyway, that being said, I own my original character, and this plot bunny that I'm going to try and keep going.

Whether or not it stays depends on you lovely readers. If you LIKE it, then review and let me know. If noone does, I'll most likely take it down, unless I get into writing it. REVIEWSARELOVED.

& For the anon who said my oc needs an attitude adjustment just because she's not falling all over Roman right out of the gate. I'm sorry that you didn't like it, but it is the way it is for a reason. Just trust me on this, them starting out the way they are, makes for such a better story. Not mad at you though, I found it amusing, to be honest. Everyone's got their own opinion.

Anyway, yeah. Thanks to my anon reviewer Eva and dixiewinwrites for their reviews. I'm glad y'all like the story so far. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

AWKWARD MOMENTS CAUGHT ON CAMERA

Natasha had only just gotten out of the showers, and was bend down, toweling out her long dark hair, thinking of nothing more than getting back to her hotel room, and relaxing with a bottle of spanish wine. Tonight had been an unnerving one, that much she knew to be true.

Not that she actually blamed Roman Reigns for it, at all.. But, he'd been the one to intervene. Not that deep down, in some way, she didn't love watching him beat the shit out of Damien, or feel a surge of pride and god forbid, lust when he finished and turned to her, smirked and winked before walking away. But she just hated that McMahon was going to trap Roman with a loser like her.

Because she knew she was never going to be good enough, pretty enough or even interesting enough to pull this off. She was awkward and she didn't deal well with other people. Especially not males.

Especially not males that deep down, she was attracted to on some level and often fantasized about at night.

She stood, expecting the shower area to be empty, but to her surprise and disgust, it wasn't. Damien stood there, looking at her, shaking his head in distaste.

Just like her father did for over half her life, because she reminded him so much of her mother, who'd left him, left her with the arrogant stern and mildly verbally abusive bastard.

Figured she'd pick a guy to date that was almost exactly like him, of course.

"What?" she asked stiffly, as Damien walked in and said with a smug look, "Tell me, does it cost a lot?"

"Does what cost a lot, Sandow?"

"Looking that cheap?" Damien asked as he smirked, watching her eyes cloud over with anger. It took exactly six seconds to make her truly angry, and the man enjoyed it. He liked knowing what buttons in her to push, just how to twist the screws and make her feel worthless.

"Fuck you, Damien."

"And there's that gutter trash mouth that grated my last nerve. I really tried to make you a better woman, a more ideal woman."

"Obviously, because there's just so much wrong with me, just the way I am." Natasha retorted as she finished drying her hair, trying her best to ignore him, ignore the scenario she'd been in with Roman earlier in the night.

"Oh but there is. So much I could have fixed, if only you had let me. No, you had to be stubborn, difficult." Damien said calmly as he paused, looked her over dismissively as he usually did.

"If there's so much wrong with me, Damien.. Why on Earth keep hanging around, wasting your time with me?" Natasha asked impatiently, as she grabbed her gear bag, found her keys, got ready to walk out to the parking garage, and just get in her rental car, get as far away from here as she could for now.

Before he could answer her question, another voice spoke up from behind Damien. She swore to herself as she heard Roman practically growl, "That's a good question, actually. Because as smart as you claim to be, Sandow.. you're being really, really stupid right now."

Damien bristled as Roman smirked, and stepped into the room. It just so happened that cameras were now fixed on the three of them, of course, that'd be her own damn luck. So, she had to pretend to be happy to see Roman.

This was an all around awkward situation, but remembering the 'carrot' McMahon dangled in her face earlier about her own permanent gimmick, she knew that her future was riding on how well this worked out. So, she smirked at Damien and then walked towards Roman with an almost realistic fake happy smile.

"Ready to go?" Roman asked her, flashing a wink as Natasha nodded and said "Beyond ready to leave. I am so glad you showed up when you did, he was really starting to annoy."

His arm went around her small waist, and they walked down the hallway. The second the cameras were out of sight, Natasha said quietly, "I hate that bastard. God do I hate him."

She moved Roman's arm, and then muttered a cool "Thanks, Reigns." before walking out of the backstage area, and into the garage. Roman watched her walking out quietly, as he smirked to himself. Apparently, she hadn't been too angry at him for their new gimmick starting earlier.

He turned on his heel only to find Damien standing there,as he rolled his eyes in disdain and said "And naturally, she'd choose you." before turning and walking away, leaving Roman to rake his hand through his long dark hair and wonder just why in the hell Sandow didn't just let go, why he had to keep tormenting Natasha.

There was a lot about her that intrigued him, and made him want her even more. He fully intended on using this gimmick to get closer to her.

And if tonight were any indication, maybe that just might finally happen. He happened to see her black scarf lying on the floor, and stopping, he picked it up, caught up with her in the parking garage.

"You left this back there." he said as he leaned in the window of the small convertible she rented, handing her the scarf.

Natasha smiled vaguely then said "Yeah, thanks.. Anything else?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping. I don't really go out much." Natasha said as she bit her lip, studied him. They'd been on the same roster since NXT.. Why was he noticing her just now?

When she could frankly give two shits less about the male species in it's entirety now. Roman studied her and then shrugging said "We need to go over some stuff, later."

"Yeah.. Like, text me or something. I just want to sleep tonight, Reigns. Kind of exhausted. But tomorrow though?"

Roman nodded then said "Yeah, tomorrow works. Wanna get breakfast or something while we go over everything?"

"Sure. Just not too early, yeah? I'm not a morning kind of girl." Natasha said calmly, rather neutrally, as she reminded herself that men only used you up, hurt you, tossed you to the side.. And this, after all, was nothing more than a gimmick.

No sense in spending excess time offscreen with him, even if deep down she really wanted to.

Roman watched her driving off and wondered to himself why it felt like she was putting as much distance between them as she could. If he didn't know any better, it was almost like she were afraid to get close to him or even become friends.

"I'm going to figure her out." he muttered as he walked back inside.

At least she hadn't totally shot down his asking her to meet up to discuss their gimmick, what McMahon wanted from them both. That was a good sign.

Good enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTES

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. If I did, hardcore would come back, because it's badass. And the diva's title would NOT be tit pink. Anyway, that being said, I own my original character, and this plot bunny that I'm going to try and keep going.

So sorry I haven't updated in months. I was in a bad place for a while, but I'm back and damn it, I'm going to finish at least one of these stories.

Anyway, yeah. Thanks to EVERYONE for their reviews. I'm glad y'all like the story so far. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

THERE'S MORE TO EVERYONE THAN MEETS THE EYE

Natasha fumed as she paced the hotel room, wondering why she'd even agreed to meet with Roman about this gimmick. I mean sure, she knew the Shield was a short time thing, but what'd she have to do with Roman beyond his running interference with her ex, Damien?

And why had he ran interference, exactly.. That was the part that was still unclear to her, because she just wasn't sure what he was after. She didn't know if he was just being a legit good guy, not that she believed any man was a good one, due to her own experiences with the male species as a whole, but.. What really was in it for him?

"Just get this over with. McMahon did say that he'd get you your own longterm gimmick if you behaved during this one. Even if you hate being arm candy, you can do it one more time. At least it's air time, right?" she muttered to herself as she stood and looked in the mirror, applying her makeup and finishing her hair. The knock on her door dragged her out of her mind and it's ponderings, and she walked to the door, opening it slowly.

Roman stood there, a tanktop and a pair of track pants, his hair still damp as if he'd just showered. And all in all, it was a glorious sight for Natasha to take in, though she'd let someone slowly torture her to death before she admitted this aloud to anyone, least of all, Roman. That's what the ring rats that hung around backstage were for, and she wasn't about to add to his probably big enough ego.

She stood there biting her lip a moment, her mind a complete blank. " So.. We're still gonna discuss the gimmick, right?"

"Sure, just let me grab some pants?" she asked, her face burning as she realized she still stood there in a too big TapOuT shirt and no pants to speak of. She'd only really just gotten out of bed that morning, and had only just showered before she'd gotten caught up in her own mind and distracted from getting ready. The rich smell of coffee and breakfast filled her nose and she nodded then said "Thanks. I'm still halfway asleep right now." as she pointed to the table, indicating he could set the coffee and food down there before going to dig through her bags, and pulling out her own pair of track pants, slipping them on, going back to the table to sit.

Sipping the coffee, she looked at him and then before she could stop herself, she blurted out the one question she had on her mind since he'd ran interference and jumpstarted this entire series of events.

"Why'd you do it?"

Roman looked at her blankly for a moment, and then said quietly, "Because, I got really, really sick of seeing Sandow rip into you like that, and get away with it. Why did it bother you that I did it?"

"As I said before, the men I've had any contact with in life only have themselves in mind when they do something. So when you did that, I was just wondering what yours were?"

"Ahh. Well, it might shock you to know, not everyone has an alterior motive when they do something decent.. But, I do, actually." Roman said, trailing off, watching her face as she laughed hollowly and then said with a smirk, "I thought so."

"It's not what you're thinking though. And I'm not telling you yet."

"So I'm just supposed to wait until you say casually one day, Oh and by the way you owe me one? No thanks." Natasha said quietly, as she bit her lip, her stomach churning, a bitter taste in her mouth. So he wasn't any different, and he was after something. The question was, what was he after, really?

"Actually, no. I'm a big boy, I can handle me. This isn't something you repay, anyway." Roman muttered, a little hurt, and more than a little curious. He knew exactly what she'd thought when he said that just now, he wasn't an idiot. And he was a little more than jealous, because he wondered now, what exactly had been done to her, to make her think everyone was after something, or out to get her, so to speak.

His next words left her with her brow raised, and she sat there, looking at him, trying to decipher what he meant. She got the feeling he was saying something in saying what he had just now, but she wasn't sure what exactly.

"I'm sorry, Roman.. It's just.. Nevermind, forget it. Let's get down to this.. What'd McMahon tell you about the gimmick?"

"He didn't tell me much, just that he wanted to play on this thing between me and Damien and you. I tried to tell him you have little to no interest in me, or anyone for that matter, but.."

"Actually, you're wrong.. I just hide it. And it's not so much I'm dis interested, Roman, it's that I've been burned a lot in the past, and eventually, one gets sick of being burned by people who pretend to care about her, ya know?"

"Ahh.. Starting to sense something now."

"And what, exactly? Because like you said, there are two sides to everyone.. And it's not that I don't like you or anything it's just.."

"What? Because it seems like you hate me."

"I'm not worth the effort, really, and I realize this. You will too, by the time this gimmick's over. Damien did. I am what I am, and I most likely will not change, ever."

Roman made a mental note to ask around, see if any of the girls on the roster knew why Natasha was like this. He wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered her being sort of close friends with Natalya and Kaitlynn.

He'd ask them later.

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Look, let's get back to talking about the gimmick, okay? I'd rather not talk about my life or why I think that, and I have a feeling that's what you'll ask me next."

"Okay, hint taken.. basically, Damien and I are going to feud. He's using the whole breakup as the back of it though, insinuating that I broke you two up."

Natasha choked on her coffee, then gave a quick look at Roman.. Okay, so she'd always had this thing for him, but was it really that obvious? To everyone? She felt paranoid all of the sudden, and realized that if she wanted to keep from being hurt again, or left again, or given up on again, she'd better toughen up and learn how to be around Roman without giving things away, without falling to messy pieces every single time they spent more than five seconds in a room together.

Because as much as she hated to admit it? She could fall for the Samoan, despite knowing that he had an alterior motive. And now, she was bugging herself about why he'd even admitted that, and why he wouldn't tell her what it was?

'Probably sex,' she thought to herself as she sipped her coffee, her legs inclined on the table as she watched him while they talked. If that were the alterior motive, she wouldn't mind, because then she could go her own way, he could go his, and she wouldn't have to worry about falling for him.

Right?


End file.
